


Бэн бы не одобрил

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forbidden Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, gender switch, unhealthy relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: В конце концов, завязывать — это не про них.





	Бэн бы не одобрил

**Author's Note:**

> AU-реальность, 2024 год

— Что ты тут делаешь? — открыв дверь, неприветливо спрашивает Пятый и смотрит на побитую жизнью сестру.

 

_Меня выгнали из дома. Я рассталась с Дэйвом. Ладно, хорошо, я сама ушла из квартиры, потому что она никогда не была моей. Мне некуда идти. Я хотела к Бэну, но он мёртв последние десять лет, и я всё время забываю об этом. Ты единственный, кто остался жить в этом чёртовом городе. Рада тебя видеть._

  
— Пустишь? — привычно улыбается Клаудия, которая ничуть не изменилась за три года, что они не виделись с похорон отца. Славная тогда была неделя семейных ссор и клятв, что они все видятся в последний раз.

 

_Мой дом — ад. Меня уволили за самовольный месячный отгул. У меня в ванной гниющий труп шумящего по утрам соседа. Делорес ушла. Не уверен, что я что-то ел последние три дня и есть ли в доме еда. В запое уже второй месяц и не собираюсь выходить. Давно не виделись, Клау._

 

Пятый молчит две секунды, на третью отлипает от двери и пропускает сестру внутрь. Квартира холодная, тусклая, тёмная и _пустая._  Слишком много места для одного человека. Клау поворачивается к брату, когда тот даёт ей в руку бутылку холодного пива, усаживаясь на диван.

— Она подала на развод, — безразлично говорит он, ставя босые ноги на журнальный столик поверх бумаг о разводе. Пятый знает, что Клау хотела узнать, что случилось и даже готова была это спросить.

Клау усмехается, умелым жестом открывая бутылку об край столика, садясь под бок брата. На нём расстёгнутая пижамная рубашка и мягкие штаны, на ней топ и мини-юбка с порванными колготками, но никого тут внешний вид не волнует — и не такими друг друга видели.

— Вечно ты отвечаешь наперёд, — она понимающе тянет полуулыбку, — небось, поэтому твоя учительница сбежала.

— Её звали Делорес, — угрюмо отвечает Пятый, поворачиваясь к ней, и сестра успокаивающее хлопает его по бедру.

— Ну-ну, не кипятись, дорогой, — она сталкивает свою бутылку с его, — лучше выпьем и ты всё расскажешь. Поделишься своими переживаниями с родной сестрой…

— Мы **не**  кровные, — подчеркивает он, устремляя взгляд в телевизор на стене.

Шёл трёхчасовой документальный фильм про космос с монотонным голосом диктора — увлекательно, ничего не скажешь.

— Я считаю тебя самым родным, — уверенно заявляет Клау, Пятый смотрит на неё с недоверием, и они одновременно немного смеются с этой недошутки. Бэн был родным, самым родным, для каждого из них.

Тишина не угнетала, хотя и очень усыпляла. За десять минут, в течении которых Клау честно любовалась видами космоса через экран, положив голову брату на плечо — становилось скучно. Пиво закончилось, и она сжимала холодное стекло не менее холодными пальцами, соскрёбывая ногтём наклейку с бутылки.

— Я снова подсела, — говорит она, как бы между прочим, как ничего важного, как забытое слово, которое вспомнилось в конце дня, но уже не нужно.

— А я алкаш со стажем, — подхватил он её интонацию и откровение, словно какое-то соревнование.

— Дэйв повторил слова старика, сказав, что разочарован во мне.

— Делорес заставила проснуться во мне чувству вины, упрекнув, что я не в состоянии бросить.

— Последние пару дней я ночевала в бомжатнике.

— Вчера я убил человека.

Клау усмехнулась, опустив голову.

— Уел, братец, — она не думает, что он серьёзно. А даже если серьёзно, то не страшно. Они разберутся, они справятся, они посмеются и разделят бутылку чего покрепче на двоих — не впервой.

Бэн бы не одобрил. Бэн бы остановил это безумие. _Бэн мёртв._

Космос через экран с высоким разрешением 4К — прекрасен. Он отражается об тусклые стены, стеклянный столик и чёрные глаза Пятого. Клау перебрасывает свои ноги через него, не убирая головы с его плеча. У Клау ноги длинные, коленки разбитые, а колготки порванные — зрелище намного завораживающе ярких звёзд.

— Почему из всей семьи только мы такие зависимые? — задумчиво рассуждает Клау сухим голосом, таким непривычным для неё. Безэмоциональным, безличным, _безжизненным._

Пятый отвечает ей по тону, проводя пальцами по её осветлённым волосам.

— Потому что самые больные.

И это правда. Самая настоящая. Старая, забытая правда с паутиной и пылью с чердака их огромного дома из мрачного детства. С убитыми животными соседей, ворованными сладостями из местного магазинчика и раскуренным на двоих косяком в двенадцать лет. Сигареты, алкоголь, таблетки появились чуть позже, спустя всего каких-то пару лет. Клау никто бы не понял, как Пятый. Будто только он знал, что значит понимать тяжесть желаний, но не сопротивляться порокам, демонам, проступкам. Он же и научил не бояться ничего, а она учила принимать себя со всеми недостатками.

_В демонах нет ничего плохо, Пятый. В любом случае, у тебя есть я._

И она была. Они оба были там, когда нельзя, когда курили, когда избавлялись от трупа и орудия убийства. Когда хоронили свои тайны, свои болезни, своё прошлое.

Когда просил Бэна позаботиться о Клау, а сам ушёл строить жизнь.

Похороны были в солнечный день, Клау была в белом, наплевав на традиции. Они все были там, вся семья, даже отец пришёл. Несправедливость, несчастный случай, мгновенная смерть — мир забирает лучших. А Бэн был самым лучшим.

— Он бы не одобрил, — говорит Клау, плавно утягивая за края пижамы брата вниз. На диван, на себя.

— Точно нет, — соглашается Пятый, проводя руками по знакомым изгибам тела под топом.

И покончить с инцестом тоже не в их силах.

В конце концов, завязывать — это не про них.


End file.
